


but i know there's so much more to find

by d_v_whelan, ernnsts



Series: the bitch of living [6]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_v_whelan/pseuds/d_v_whelan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernnsts/pseuds/ernnsts
Summary: the boys go on a road trip because melchior is sad. it turns out melchior isn't the only one who needs some uplifting.





	but i know there's so much more to find

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and mostly just an introduction for context on why the road trip is happening. chapter title is from 'watching you without me' by kate bush.

The record player had been a present for his fifteenth birthday. His parents didn't get him any records to go with it, on the basis that they weren't sure what he would like; so the next day they took him out and he got exactly three. _Hounds of Love_ , 1985. _New York_ , 1989. _Midnight Love_ , 1982. But _Hounds of Love_ was his favorite, because it was Kate Bush, and he loved Kate Bush; and so did Wendla.

So there he was, sitting on his bedroom floor, muttering and sighing to himself while "Watching You Without Me" played, remembering the end of junior year when he and Wendla had started dating and he realized that maybe love wasn't a farce.

But that was over a year ago, and now it had been three weeks since Wendla broke up with him and officially announced that she was going to university in California. That was a prospect that Melchior had known about for some time; he just somehow never considered the fact that Wendla wasn't interested in a long distance relationship and they'd failed to ever actually talk about it. 

Their high school graduation was just a few days before and Melchior could hardly stand to see her across the sections of kids in the _B_ line. Not that he was mad at her—he wasn't. He was pretty proud of her, actually; he was just selfishly sad that everything was at his expense.

The record had since run its length on the B-side and all Melchior could hear was the gentle whirring of its spin, a monotonous reminder of his loneliness.

He didn't really have a plan. He knew he liked psychology, and philosophy, and maybe teaching (like his parents), but the thought of spending another four years in any type of educational institution made him want to rip his hair out. He stared up at his ceiling and tried to count the lines as he thought. _Maybe I'll go to community college. I could deal with another two years, probably. I mean, between me and Moritz, at least one of us needs some sort of degree, and it isn't gonna be him._

Speaking of Moritz—he had moved into the Gabor household a couple weeks before, a plan that Moritz, Melchior, and his parents had been discussing for almost a month. It was something that had ultimately been an impulsive decision by Moritz that made the Stiefels disown him, which pretty much destroyed him for a while, but it was what was best for him in the long run. At that moment he was with his therapist in the city, leaving Melchior plenty of time to lament alone in his room.

Melchior sat up and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Okay, clown, that's enough," he muttered to himself and stood, putting the vinyl back in its sleeve and turning the record player off. 

He had the whole summer to think about what to do with his life, so he would worry about that later. Melchior took his phone out and made a group chat with Moritz (who would see it later), Ernst & Hanschen (who were no doubt together at that moment), Georg, and Otto.

There was really only one way to get over this. Only one way, at least, that didn't involve masturbation. He sent them a text:

_you guys wanna go on a road trip?_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow us @hanschhen + @ernnst on tumblr!


End file.
